Disney Lord of the Flies
by EvilGothicGirl
Summary: This is the disney version of lord of the flies telling the story of what would happen if a group of disney characters were stranded on an island after the ship they were on sank. This is rated M for Violence, death and possibly language in later chapters Warning: Several character deaths (Its lord of the flies what do you expect!)


**Hello this is my first fanfiction since my 'dear' friend told me I should get people to read my stories. I'd appreciate as many reviews as possible telling me how I'm doing as I probably won't be updating every week anyway. So now it's time to get this story started!**

Chapter 1:

The girl with fair hair lowered herself down the last few feet of rock and started to pick her way towards the lagoon. Thought she had taken off her cloak and trailed it from one hand the fabric of her dress stuck to her and her fringe was plastered to her forehead.

"Hi!" Cried a voice "Wait a minute!"

The voice spoke again

"I can barely see with all these creeper things"

The owner of the voice came staggering out of the undergrowth and almost fell over. He bent down to pull a few thorns out of his boney knees and looked up through large round glasses.

"Where's the captain gone?"

The girls shook her head "This is an island. At least I think it's an island. There's a reef out in the sea...Perhaps there isn't anyone else here"

"All those others" He went on "Some of them must have managed to escape. They must have. Mustn't they?"

The fair girl reached out and touched the jagged end of a battered trunk "Well what happened to the ship anyway?" She asked "Where's it got to now?"

"The storm must have dragged it out to sea. There must have been people still on it" He hesitated for a moment then spoke "What's your name?"

"Elsa"

He waited for his name to be asked in turn but when it wasn't he said "Well my name's Milo"

Elsa continued to casually walk along the water's edge. She stopped, pointing at something in the shallow water of the lagoon.

"A stone"

"No. A shell" Said Elsa

"Oh yeah you're right! I know what that is my grandpa used to have one! He said it's called a conch!"

Elsa picked up the shell and examined it as Milo babbled away behind her

"-A conch ever so expensive. I bet if you wanted to buy one you'd have to pay pounds and pounds and pounds! He blew it and it made a noise like a cow!...Elsa!"

Elsa looked up

"We can use this to call the others. Have a meeting. They'll come when they hear us-" He beamed at Elsa. "THat was what you meant, didn't you? That's why you got the conch out of the water?"

Elsa pushed back her fair hair. "How did your grandpa blow the conch?"

"He kind of spat" Said Milo "He said you have to blow from down here" Milo laid a hand on his abdomen "You try Elsa. You'll call the others"

Elsa hit the shell with air from her diaphragm. Immediatley the thing sounded. A deep, harsh note that boomed under the palms, spread through the intracacies of the forest and echoed back from the mountain.

Elsa took the shell away from her lips "Gosh"

She took a breath before blowing into the shell once more.

"I bet you could hear that for miles!" Called Milo

Elsa continued to blowinto the creamy shell as though it were some tremendous new game.

"There!"

People had appeared at the edge of the forest and were making their way over to Elsa and Milo. Once they reached the two they flopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"What're your names"

"Vanellope Von Swveetz" Replied a girl with ebony hair tied back in a poneytail, who appeared to have sweets stuck in her hair.

"Simba" Murmured a small golden blonde haired boy

"Nala" Said a girl with light brown hair

"I'm Si and he's AM" Said a brunette boy

"I'm Am and he's Si" Said his twin

"Si, Am, Si, Am" The he got muddled

The twins both shook their heads pointed at each other and the crowd laughed.

Within the diamond haze of the beach something dark was fumbling along. Elsa saw it first, and watched til the creature stepped from the mirage onto clear sand, and they saw that the darkness wasn't all shadow but mostly clothing. The creature was a party of people, marching approximately in two parallel lines.

The woman who controlled them was dressed in dark robes and wore a horned headdress on her head. When her party was about ten yards away from the others she shouted an order and they halted, gasping, sweating, swaying in the fierce light.

The woman herself came forward "Where's the man with the trumpet?"

"There's no one with a trumpet. Only me"

The woman came close and peered down at Elsa, screwing up her face as she did so. What she saw of the fair-haired girl with the creamy shell on her knee did not seem to satisfy her. She turned quickly, her black robes circling. "Isn't there a ship, then?"

Concealed beneath the heavy robes she was tall, thin and boney; and her hair was jet black beneath the headdress. Her skin was pale green and her face was without silliness. Out of this face stared two bright golden yellow eyes, frustrated now, and truning, or ready to turn, to anger.

"Isn't there a man here?"

Elsa spoke to her back "No. We're having a meeting. Come and join in"

The group of darkly clothed people began to scatter from their line. The tall woman shouted at them

"All of you! Stand still!"

Wearily obedient they huddled into line and stood swaying in the sun. None the les, some began to protest faintly.

"But Maleficent. Please, Maleficent...couldn't we?"

Then a red haired girl flopped on her face in the sand and the line broke up. They heaved the fallen girl into the shade and let her lie. Maleficent, her eyes staring, made the best of a bad job.

"Alright then. Sit down. Let her alone"

"But Maleficent"

"She's always throwing a faint!"

Maleficent's party perched like blackbirds on the criss-cross trunks and examined Elsa with interest. Milo asked no names. He was intimidated by them and by the off-hand authority iin Maleficent's voice. He shrank to the other side of Elsa and busied himself with his glasses.

Maleficent turned to Elsa "Isn't there anyone here? A ship's captain perhaps?"

"No"

Maleficent sat down on a trunk and looked round the circle "The we shall have to look after ourselves"

Secure on the other side of Elsa, and away from Maleficent, Milo spoke timidly "That's why Elsa made a meeting. So as we can decide what to do. We've heard names. That's Vanellope, that's Simba and Nala. Those are the twins, Si and Am. Which is Si-? You? No- you're Am"

"I'm Si-"

"And I'm Am"

"We'd better all have names" Said Elsa "So I'm Elsa"

"We've got names" Said Milo "Got them just now"

"Kids names" Said Maleficent "I'm Maleficent"

Elsa turned to her quickly. This was the voice of one who knew her own mind.

"Then" Went on Milo "That boy- I forget-"

"You're talking too much" Said Maleficent "Shut up, four-eyes!"

laughter arose.

"He's not four-eyes! His real name is Milo!"

"We've got to decide on being rescued" Continued Maleficent, as if nothing had just happened.

One of the small children, Simba, said he wanted to go home.

"Shut up" Said Elsa. She lifted the conch. "It seems to me we ought to have a chief to decide things"

"A chief! A chief!"

"I ought to be chief" Said Maleficent with simple arrogance "Because I'm more experienced and I can do magic"

There was silence.

"Well then" Said Maleficent "I-" She hesitated

One of her companions, Grimhilde, stirred at last and spoke up "Let's have a vote"

"Yes!"

"Vote for chief!"

"Let's vote-"

"Her with the shell!"

"Elsa! Elsa!"

"Let her be chief with the trumpet-thing!"

Elsa raised a hand for silence "Alright who wants Maleficent for chief?"

With dreary obedience the darker party raised their hands.

"Who wants me?"

Every other hand except Milo's was raised immediatley. The Milo, too, raised his hand grudgingly into the air.

Elsa counted "I'm chief then"

The circled of people broke into applause. Even Maleficent's companions were applauding; and the pale green of Maleficent's face disappeared under a blush of mortification. She started up, then changed her mind and sat back down again. Elsa looked at her, eager to offer something "THat lot belongs to you of course"

"They could be the army-"

"Or hunters-"

"They could be-"

Elsa waved her hand for silence "Maleficent's in charge of them. They can be- What do you want them to be?"

"Hunters"

**Well that's it for chapter 1. I'm currently studying the book at school for my GCSE english litriture so don't shoot me if I borrow bits from the book. For anyone who's read the book and is interested to know who's replacing what character here you go!:**

**Ralph: Elsa**

**Piggy: Milo**

**Jack: Maleficent**

**Simon: Anna**

**Sam n Eric: (human)Si and Am (the siamese cats)**

**The choir: Grimhilde, Hades, Gothel, Jafar and (human)Ursula**

**Littl'uns: (human)Simba, (human)Nala, Vanellope and Pinocchio(You'll find out why I haven't mentioned him yet in the next chapter)**

**Oh and one last thing. Unfortunatly for several of the characters magic doesn't work on the island! Mawhahahaha!**

**Please remember to PM me or leave loads of awesome reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
